


Bad Moon Rising

by CrossedQuills



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Cop Drama, EWE, Enemies to Lovers, Gore, Hate Sex, M/M, Slow Burn, Violence, Werewolves, but not ABO, smut in later chapters, touch starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: A woman is murdered in London and Auror Malfoy has been put on the case. The evidence leads him to believe the culprit is a werewolf, but the trail quickly runs dry. Thankfully the Ministry has discovered a connection with a case that another Auror has been following in America, and they want the two of them to work together.





	Bad Moon Rising

September 10, 2014

8:45 AM

 

Blood already congealed in the cracks of cobblestone walkway before Draco arrived at the scene of the murder. The area was bustling with nosy muggles, attracted by the police lights and carnage that spread from one end of the walkway to the other. The park, normally a quiet place for joggers and old women feeding pigeons, had become a scene of utter butchery.

A woman, dressed scantily for the cool temperatures the night before, was practically torn in half. Her innards splayed for a three-meter radius. Her face, frozen in her last expression of horror, had a chunk taken out of her right cheek.

Draco heard his intern, Edward “Teddy” Lupin, swallow hard next to him. His complexion began to pale and match the light green hair color he was sporting today. “Ted, if you can’t hold your stomach I can get send for another photographer.”

Teddy cleared his voice and fidgeted with his camera in his hands. “No, I’m ok it’s just… a lot.” Teddy had recently joined the Ministry as a Junior Auror and Madame Undersecretary Granger found it in her infinite wisdom to pair him with his distant cousin, Draco.

He wasn’t a bad kid, but Draco had always preferred to work alone.

“Fine, but if you vomit all over the crime scene you’ll be back at your grandmother’s flower shop faster than you can say Quidditch.”

Teddy just nodded as they approached the crime scene tape. An officer approached them.

“Evening, Gentlemen,” said a young female officer, regarding their uniforms and raising an eyebrow at Teddy’s hair. “I’m Officer Felicia Wilson. I take it you’re the specialists from Interpol?”

Draco produced his Ministry Identification, charmed to look like whatever authoritative badge muggles expected to see. “We are. Would you mind debriefing us on what happened here?”

“Yes, Sir.” She turned and lead them toward the body. It was partially covered for the sake of the crowd and her mortal modesty, but it did little to hide the carnage. “A jogger found her around dawn. He checked for a pulse, though obviously found none. He did mention she was still warm though, leading us to believe he missed the attacker by minutes.” She rubbed her hands together to stay the cold. It was still quite brisk.

Teddy took a deep breath and crouched down, snapping pictures of the scene and body for evidence.

Draco looked up at the dead woman’s face. Her lipstick was smeared across her remaining cheek and her eye makeup was streaked back toward her hair instead of down her face. Looking down he noticed her shoes were gone, but her stockings were torn and filthy.

She’d been running. Long enough for her tears to mess up her makeup, but not far enough for her to find help.

“Do we have any identification?” He asked.

Officer Winston tilted her head. “Not officially yet, but I’ve seen her around. She was a prostitute. I’ve chased her off the corner of Bridle and Beak a few times, but she never really caused any trouble. Her street name was Aurora, though I’m sure we have her birth name in a record somewhere in the system.”

Draco handed her a business card with his assistant’s contact information. “Thank you. Could you send me her file by ow-” he coughed, catching himself. “-To my email as soon as you can.” Draco had been learning the ways of muggle communication since joining the Ministry, but he still preferred the old ways whenever possible. Email was faster than owls these days, but the connection was scant at the Ministry with all the magic interference. Still, it was evolve with the times or be left behind.

At least that’s what Undersecretary Granger insisted since she took office. Minister Shacklebolt agreed back in 2005 and they’d been making adjustments every since.

She took his card and nodded before returning to the boarder of yellow tape to disperse the growing crowd.

Crouching down to get a better look, Draco lifted the stained sheets aside so that both he and Teddy could get a better look. As the camera flash snapped a few times, Draco reached in with a gloved hand to inspect the wounds. “Ted, write this down.” Teddy put his camera away and took out a small note pad. “Wounds appear to be done not by a blade but a ripping and tearing motion. There is already some post mortem bruising around the right breast and the wound itself. She… seems to be missing a good portion of her liver too.” He lowered the sheet and looked the rest of the body up and down. “Knees are skinned, possibly from tripping while she fled. Long gash on her inner thigh, about 15 centimeters long, but doesn’t seem to have hit the artery.” He looked back up at her face and sighed. She was pretty once. Shame.

He lowered the blanket and stood up, nodding at Officer Winston when she approached. “Any thoughts?” she asked.

Shaking his head, Draco peeled off his rubber gloves and handed them to Teddy for disposal. “Can’t be sure, but this was savage. You don’t know of any packs of stray dogs in the area, do you?”

She looked surprised at the question. “Dogs? Really?”

“Perhaps. Animals tend to go for the soft bits first and the damage doesn’t appear to have been done by a blade. Though I couldn’t be sure without seeing a coroner report.”

She brought her hand up to her mouth. “Goodness. No, I haven’t really seen any dogs around the area. None off leash anyway, and certainly nothing big enough to do _that_.”

Draco hadn’t expected there to be, but it was worth the effort to divert the muggle detectives away from what he really suspected.

“Could you send the findings from the medical examiner to me as well?”

“Of course. Thank you for your assistance.”

Ducking underneath the crime scene tape, Draco and Teddy weaved their way through the crowd toward the bustling streets. The early morning sun was finally peeking over the skyline, warming the frigid fall morning in its golden glow.

Teddy hurried a few steps to catch up to Draco as they crossed the street and ducked down a narrow alley. “So, what do you think?” Teddy asked.

Draco sighed. “Let me ask you a question to answer your own. When was the last full moon?”

Teddy’s walk slowed, his eyes wide. “Last night.”

“I thought so. Come on, we’ve work to do.” With that Draco pulled out his wand from his coat and apparated out of the London alley with a pop.

 

            September 27, 2008

            11:20 AM

 

Despite the fact that Minister Shacklebolt repealed the anti-werewolf legislation in 1998, those who had been afflicted with lycanthropy hadn’t exactly stepped up to register. Many of them still felt prejudiced against and would rather keep their condition to themselves. Thankfully the distribution of the wolfsbane potion in most apothecaries had led to a distinctive reduction in werewolf attacks after the Second Wizarding War. Especially since a good portion of the ‘bad’ werewolves that followed Fenrir Greyback and died along with him on the grounds of Hogwarts.

Still, such a vicious attack sixteen years later led Draco to suspect one of two things, an actual human murderer who had an odd obsession with lore and the organs of young women, or a feral werewolf that needed to be put in a cage…or put down. Preferably within the next month before this sort of thing happened again.

So far they’d visited the home or place of employment of every registered werewolf in London. Most had alibies, some had taken their potion and gone roaming in the countryside, and one poor bloke showed them the shackles he locked himself in every month since he couldn’t afford the potion.

Draco gave him the name of a local witch who made the potion and might feel charitable.

Beyond that, Draco felt as if he’d wasted over two weeks on a wild goose chase. The trail was getting colder by the day and he hadn’t found any further information to give him a lead.

The report from the muggle medical inspector inferred suspicions that it was an animal attack although the report did have a note at the end that the blood under the fingernails of the unfortunate woman (discovered to be named Charlotte Dali) was human.

Right now the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee was working on explaining that one.

Putting down the report, Draco rubbed his eyes. All his leads had come up as dead ends.

Closing the file, Draco decided to get away from his desk for a moment. Maybe a cup of tea was in order.

Though no sooner had he stood up did a paper airplane float through the opening on his door, circle around the room and land on his table. The paper was lined in red instead of the usual plain white, indicating that it was urgent.

Draco sighed and unfolded it.

 

_Auror Malfoy,_

_You are to attend a meeting in conference room 13A on lower level 3 without delay. We have new information regarding your current case involving the murder of the muggle, Charlotte Dali, and your presence in person is required to convey it. Please bring the case file with you._

_Thank you for your swift attendance._

_Respectfully,_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Beast, Being, and Spirit Divisions, Department Head_

Though he disliked being summoned anywhere immediately, and by a _Weasley_ on top of that, if it yielded anything important it would be worth the hassle.

He could get tea on the way back to his office.

 

It didn’t take long before he was walking into the specified meeting room. It was a large space, carved in elaborate wood and lined floor to ceiling with a variety of books on law and history. At first, he found it empty, but then Draco noticed some movement on the far side of the room. A man stood there, facing the far bookshelf, and seemingly lost in his reading.

His skin was deeply tanned and his dark hair stood wild as if the wind caught it and it stayed that way. Draco couldn’t see his face, but he did notice a strong jawline with a light shadow of beard. His build was muscular, and Draco had to admit the gentlemen’s backside looked amazing in the tan slacks he was wearing.

The door behind Draco flung open with a bang and the disheveled Weasley who’d summoned him stumbled in. He’d gotten portlier since Draco had seen him last and his forehead extended further back into his hairline as well. Charley was looking more like his father with every passing day.

He also had a noticeable burn on his sleeve that was still smoldering.

“Playing with dragons again, Weasley?”

Patting at his smoking jacket, Charley dusted the ash off his hands and stood up straight. “Actually, an ashewinder egg thawed while in storage after I sent you the summons and it needed to be dealt with before the whole damned wing burnt down. And that’s _Mr. Weasley_ , to you Auror Malfoy.”

“I keep telling them to store those in cockatrice feathers, but nobody listens to me.” Draco said to himself.

Charlie straightened his collar without comment.

Draco was already getting impatient. “You mentioned you had new information regarding my case?”

“Yes yes, of course. We’ve had an Auror working alongside MACUSA in America for some time and he’s been following a similar series of murders that suddenly ended this past full moon and conveniently popped up here in London the same night.”

“Seems convenient. Do we have the case information?”

“Actually, he thought it better to come in person. Just arrived this morning. The Minister would like the two of you to work together on this case.”

Draco visibly bristled. Having Teddy as an intern was one thing, but he’d always preferred to work alone on cases. “Is that really necessary?”

“The Minister seems to think so.”

Biting the inside of his cheek, Draco relented. It wasn’t like he was making much headway by himself anyway. “Fine. When can I meet them?”

Smiling like a cat who caught the canary, Charley Weasley glanced at the gentlemen on the other side of the room. “He’s already here. I believe you two already know each other.”

As if on cue, the dark-haired man turned around, closing the book he was holding and looked up at Draco with the same wire framed, green eyes that followed him suspiciously all those years ago. An eyebrow raised to the lightning bolt scar adorning his forehead.

Draco’s mouth went dry.

“Hello, Malfoy,” said Harry Potter.

 

~X~X~X~

Well, it's been a dogs age since I've written a Potter story and I felt it was overdue. I've also never written a mystery before, so this should be fun.

Please let me know what you think! I'm a broke writer and can live on validation.

Also, I do accept constructive criticism, so if I get some critical Wizarding World fact wrong, or there's a crazy typo let me know. 

 


End file.
